Tanchō Tsuru
|birthday=November 29 |age=16 |gender=Female |height=160cm (5'3") |weight=46kg (101lbs) |hair_color=Blonde |eye_color=Pink |blood_type=A |quirk=Animation |status=Alive |birthplace= |family=Tanchō Hisashi (Father, not biological) Tanchō Kame (Mother) |occupation=Student |affiliation=Yūei |japanese_voice=Numakura Manami |english_voice=Sarah Wiedenheft }} is a student at Yūei training to become a Pro Hero. She is in an internship with pro hero Excalibur. Appearance Tsuru is a girl of average size and a slender build. Her legs have incredible power and speed. She has long blonde hair that is hard to manage, so she usually keeps it up in pigtails. She has bright pink eyes and a mole under her left eye (that she hates). Her body is often covered in bruises, which she usually tries to hide with her clothes. In her hero costume, she wears a dark blue tailcoat with a white ruffled shirt underneath and purple bow. She also has dark blue puffy shorts and black and white striped stockings with black boots. She also has a dark blue top hat. Personality Tsuru is a brave and adventurous girl with an intense dedication to succeed. She is quite outgoing, never hesitating to talk to anyone. She has a good sense of humor, and she tends to stay optimistic. She hates liars, so she has vowed to never lie, even if the truth is brutal. She tends to be a bit selfish, and she has little patience. She is confident in herself, but it can push to the point of being conceited and a bit haughty. However, this is just a mask to hide her insecurities. She is stuck in the thought that she can never be enough, no matter what she does, a mindset caused by her father. History Tsuru was born as a result of her mother's affair, and she doesn't know who her biological father is. Ever since her birth, her parents' marriage has been collapsing. Her father blames her for this, so he despises her. Tsuru does not know about the situation, so she has no idea why her father hates her so much. He would often tell her how she ruined the family, and when sometimes when her mother wasn't home, he would abuse her. She spent most of her childhood trying to make her father proud of her, but nothing ever worked. Her quirk appeared at an early age, like most children. She was found one day playing with her toys, but her toys were moving and playing on their own. She was often found playing with herself rather than other children because her father kept her away from other children. After many years of neglect and abuse, Tsuru wanted to prove to her father that she was capable of something. She enrolled at U.A. in order to become a hero. Quirk and Abilities : She has the ability to imbue life into inanimate objects by touching them. She can control them to a certain extent, or they can act on their own. How well she can control objects, how long she can control them, and how many she can control at once is dependent on her focus and stamina. Bigger objects are harder to control and take more focus and stamina. Prolonged use will cause her migraines and dizziness. * : She wills the ground/floor beneath her and/or her opponent(s) to change. While she cannot create any material, she can cause tremors and waves to throw her opponent off balance. * : She takes control of her targets clothing. If the material is strong enough, she can move their body around. Even with weak material, she can throw her opponent off balance. Enhanced agility: She is very agile and can dodge and maneuver very easily. Martial arts: She has spent years perfecting her martial arts technique so that she can fight even when she can't use her quirk. Equipment Hero Costume: Her costume is designed to be flexible to allow her to freely use her martial arts. *'Hover spheres': She has ten small metal spheres with the ability to float. She can animate these to use in combat. *'Top hat': Her hat presses a pressure point on top of her head that improves concentration and reduces headaches. Trivia *Her favorite food are omelets. *Her name, 丹頂鶴 (tanchōdzuru), is the Japanese name for the red-crowned crane, a symbol of life and longevity. *Her current concern: "Would a robot be considered an animate or inanimate object?" *She sometimes animates random small objects to keep as pets. Quotes *''"All my life I've been told that I would never be able to do anything... that I would only ruin things. I'm here to prove that I can do whatever I put my mind to! I can do everything!"'' Gallery Category:Boku no Hero Academia